


Callum has a panic attack and Soren helps

by Random_Nerd3



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bait is precious boi, Dragons, Elves, Ends in comfort, Ezran is a good baby bro, Fantasy, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I hate life, No Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Rayla is an Elf, Soren helps Callum, after season 2, after season 3, but no spoilers, callum angst, callum has a panic attack, elfs don't know about anxiety, first fic in this fandom, i love life, life sucks, myths, open interpertation, some spoilers I guess though, soren is a goodest boi, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: That's it.That's the fic.I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing this! :) /J
Relationships: Callum & Bait, Callum & Ezran, Callum & Ezran & Rayla, Callum & Rayla, Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 44





	Callum has a panic attack and Soren helps

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering what /J means it means joke. I saw a post about using /J and /S to defer jokes and sarcasm for people who have a harder time telling the differences on the internet.
> 
> Drabble

“Callum?” Soren heard the elf girl ask. He looked up to see the step-prince in a panic. The knight pushed her aside and knelt next to the prince as Callum struggled to breath. “Soren, what’s happening?!” The elf asked him. Soren glanced at Ezran, who answered as Soren turned his attention back to Callum.

“It’s a human thing Rayla…” The small king began as Soren tried calming down the human-mage. “Sometimes at least from what he’s told me, sometimes it feels as though the world is caving in around him.” A confused expression crossed the elf’s face, Soren managed to get Callum to stop hyperventilating.

“You aren’t dying Callum,” Soren said without room for argument. “There you go, nice and calm.” Soren continued, making sure Callum’s breathing matched his slow deep breaths. The elf spoke,

“But there isn’t anything wrong right now. We just finished the dragon egg quest.” Ezran shook his head, then Bait jumped from his head onto Callum’s lap. The prince wrapped his arms around the glow toad for comfort.

“Sometimes that doesn’t matter,” Callum said slowly taking over the explanation. “Soren knows what to do, I didn’t want to worry you Rayla.” Soren watched the elf roll her eyes then she said,

“Callum, I would hope you know you can trust me. And now that I know about these… attacks… I can help you during them, right?” Callum nodded,

“Sorry I scared you.” He said to Soren, the knight laughed then wrapped his arms around the prince.

“No worries Princess,” Soren said comfortingly, “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

The three of them returned to the safety of their kingdom, ready to fight Claudia when she decided to attack.


End file.
